Twins Included
by Rose-Fire 21
Summary: Two sisters - twins - learn to survive the apocalypse whilst they learn how important it is to have each other.


"Kam, I'm telling you, we gotta try it. Just for the night."

"But, it has nothing we need."

I sigh, "It has shelter, like I said, for the night, if it isn't safe, we leave, deal?" I say.

She nods, "Let's just look for some food. She draws her machete, and I do mine, even if I have two Katana blades, as she does. It's easier for me to grab at my belt. Thunder booms outside the abandoned house, and we part ways to search for anything. I search the kitchen for threats, while she checks upstairs. "It's clear up here!" she protests. I check the rest of the house, only to find some already dead corpses.

"We're good." I say, she climbs down the stairs. "Find any food or water?" my twin asks. I check the cupboards, not even daring to check the fridge. Three cans of beans, it'll have to do. Kam finds two canteens of water upstairs.

I tie my blue flannel shirt around my waist, leaving me in my black tank top. "I'm going to go clean up a bit." I say, heading to one of the bathrooms.

I study my blood stained face, I wash it off, and take the twists out of my curly black hair. I tie my hair in a ponytail and wrap my bandanna back around it really tight. I look at my bloodstained cholate skin, I'll live.

Kam comes next to me and we look at ourselves, we look so different from the last time I saw us, we're taller, and our hair has gotten longer than I realize. My jeans are dirty and my black combat boots faded.

 _My pretty lil' girls._

"Come on." I say, "We need to lock the doors and sleep, I want to sleep well." We go to the worn down living room, and block the front door with a couch, and Kam offers first watch. A few hours later, I'm taking watch, one of my swords in my grasp, held secure my crossed sheath, still like Kamryn's. I crack a can of beans and eat about a handful, saving the rest for later.

 _Don't give up hope, Krissi. You'll need it._ Well, if only my mother were here to see how wrong she was. I lost hope a long time ago. Why do people build their stupid communities? Thinking they can survive just because they have strong walls and 'safe' homes. Having parties, catching walkers. It's sick. Kids born into those communities will die, guaranteed. They take your weapons 'for everyone's safety'. Bull.

Kamryn stirs, and awakens at the crack of dawn. I give her the can of beans and we leave with everything we have.

 _Three days later_

I haven't slept since we were at that old house. We're starving, I check my backpack for any water left, but I find a quarter left. We walk forward, I clean my weapons, only to kill a squirrel. I look at my sister, "It's the best we've got." After we've gutted it and ate it, we continue to walk on. We stumble across a group of people who have a baby with them.

Immediately, they draw their weapons, even the kid, about our age I guess. He puts his gun down, and looks at what seems to be the leader.

"Dad, they're starving." He defends us. I scowl, Kamryn glances at me. She gives facial expressions. _Do you think we should trust them?_

I shrug. The leader walks toward us. We continue to scowl at him, not knowing what's coming for us. I look at the guy with his crossbow drawn. Aimed straight for my head.

"I wouldn't try anything." The leader says in his strong accent. "I'm Rick. And you two are?"

"Starving. Thirsty. Dying. Pretty much what's happening to everyone these days." Kam says.

Rick chuckles, his son steps forward. "Are you guys alone?" An Asian and a really pretty girl talk to each other, smiling. I haven't seen that in such a long time I forgot what it was like to see it.

I look at Kam. She nods. "Yes, we are."

He looks at his dad. As if saying, _what if it were me?_ Rick sighs, "How many walkers have you killed?" we answer in unison. "Thousands."

"How many people have you killed?"

We pause, we look at each other. "Three." Kamryn says.

"Why?"

"They were gonna turn, we were putting them out of their misery." I say coldly. Rick and the boy look back at their group, nodding.

They lead us to them, introducing us to everyone. "This is Judith, my little sister." I nod.

"So what are your names?" Michonne asks. "I'm Krissi,"

"And I'm Kamryn."

"Are you two twins?" Carol asks, a slight grin on her face. We nod.

"So where are you guys headed?" I ask.

"We'll have to find out." Glenn admits.


End file.
